


Ganymede

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [45]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved





	Ganymede

Tiberius stares out at nothing, ears open, mind tensed like bow for Dominus’ call. To keep his cock at attention he thinks of Hyacinthus, beloved of Apollo, of Ganymede, taken from simple life of drudgery, transformed by lustful Jupiter into cup-bearer to gods.

Of rough, muscled men with hard eyes and exposed cocks glimpsed at slave-market when accompanying Dominus.

Dominus, who keeps his exquisite puer cloaked and hidden on outings, lest some other master make bid on Tiberius’ beauty, and uneasy refusal ensue, as has happened in past.

To please Dominus is easy thing enough. Nasir need only be quiet and attentive to Dominus’ needs: Heated towels, turned-down bed-covers, robes always arranged by color, plainest to most ornate. Hard cock at ready when Dominus approaches climax inside of Chadara.

And pleasing Dominus increases Tiberius’ own pleasure; Dominus is especially kind to Tiberius, favored faithful body slave (and besides Chadara, only human privy to Dominus’ sickness, his need to endure humiliation of penetration though he is respected free Roman man), allows Tiberius to finish remnants of Dominus’ feasts of cakes and dates and roasted meats, sips of honeyed wine.

Chadara laughs at Tiberius’ puzzlement that Dominus would allow himself to be so ill-used. “It is not so bad as all that, little chick, and sometimes cock hits place inside that brings with it spark of pleasure,” she tells him.

Then she turns sly. “Does curiosity on Dominus’ behalf conceal interest in being speared by cock?”

Tiberius grows sullen, will no longer converse with bawdy Chadara.

Dominus shares Tiberius as refreshment only for important men, Generals of Rome, and then he need only fall to his knees and open his mouth, easy enough thing for Tiberius once his mind drifts to thoughts of Jupiter’s cock filling his mouth, flooding his throat.

In Tiberius’ imaginings Apollo or Jupiter or hard slave man are atop him, thrusting into his as-yet-unused orifice, crushing him with strength of gods and demi-gods. 

 

*

Nasir stares up at Agron, looks him in his eye, tense with need, licking into Agron’s mouth, grasping at Agron’s big cock.

(heavy red-flushed hooded cock, thicker, longer than Nasir’s or any cock he has ever pretended to choke on to preserve vanity of small men who take what should have been by rights given up like devotee’s offering to Agron, who fucks as Jupiter)

while Agron’s hands skim Nasir’s straining body, grasp his ass, knead into his thighs, work steadily upward to cup his face. Agron does not touch Nasir’s cock, only ghosts tips of long fingers over his groin. 

"Fuck the gods," Agron whispers when his fingers breach Nasir’s tightness.

"I am fucking one now," Nasir laughs.


End file.
